purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Whistler (website)/January 2000
January, 2000 Page 1 'Seeing In The Century ' WPJH Students Celebrate In Many Ways by The Pine and Gabs 11 Maybe the Millennim ISN'T here, depending on which experts you ask...but a new century certainly IS, and there were lots of ways to celebrate its arrival. This reporter roved the post-holiday halls of school and tried to get the low-down on who did what that special night... Rockett Movado: I stayed home with my family and my best bud Meg, who was visiting. We watched TV, made brownies and threw lots of confetti. Then it started snowing. Arrow Mayfield: I had a few friends over and we watched videos, rehearsed some new numbers for our band, and made as much noise as possible when midnight came around. Cleve Goodstaff: I went to a Minus 5° Boys concert. It was awesome. At midnight, about a thousand balloons fell from the ceiling and everyone sang "A Thousand Years From Now." Nicole Whittaker: The Ones went to Whitney's. We even had a sip of champagne at 12:00. Arnold Zeitbaum: I spent all night setting up a special display of fireworks, to signal Zoron that the I was ready to leave Earth. I can't stand living on a planet where people don't know when the REAL Millennium actually starts! Miko Kajiyama: Actually, we went ice skating and then to the school, where they were having a fireworks display. It was beautiful. Although I hear the one Arnold set off was pretty spectacular, too. Except his all went off at one time and nearly burned his house down... Wolf Dubois: I was trying to watch the whole thing on TV, but there must have been a fire nearby, because the fire alarms were so loud I could hardly hear the television. Other than that, it was pretty quiet. Sharla Norvell: We made some dip and ate chips, blew off a couple crackers and went to sleep. I like to take these things in stride. People were way too worked up about the whole thing. Dana St. Clair: Well, after stacking all this dumb food and water in the basement, we turned on all our electric appliances and our home computer and just waited for them all to blow. Which they never did, of course! It was just nothing...which is what I said would happen. Bo Pezanski: I'm not sayin' the Y2K bug couldn't of happened...I'm just sayin' people were way more prepared for it than the news media said. I helped Ms. Chen check all the computers our at WPJH and we made everything Y2K compliant weeks ago. So come midnight, we just sat and watched all those little dates roll over without a prob. Ruben Rosales: My stepdad went and took out all of his money from the bank. Then, after midnight, we took it to the ATM and put it all back in again. Except for a little extra allowance, which I spent partying with my posse at the Latte Lounge. They had open mike that night, so the Rebel Angels got up and blew 'em all away with a latin number. Hot, I tell you... 'Cafeteria Stuck With Stuff' Get ready to chow down in 2000, Piney lunch-pail prisoners. Because of the Y2K panic, Mr. Pill stocked up with extra stuff. And now it has to be eaten by -- you guessed it -- US!! "Joe's Feed Barn was havin' a White Elephant sale," explains Pill, "Cuz they were sure their freezers were gonna stop working and everything would thaw out. I got some great deals." Maybe, but what's IN all those little white paper packages? "See, they didn't have some of this stuff labeled. So it's kind of a surprise package. But, heck, I can cook with ANYTHING! That's my talent. Those little ferret-brains will have some tasty new stuff comin' their way this year..." This reporter can wait. Page 2 'Ms. Tinydahl's Poetry Page' Happy New Century, my poetesses! Your fevered brains worked hard over the holidays, I see...and fresh words blossomed like a promise of spring! Some talented girls could not be included, but I would like to thank: Langston H., Georgette88, Susannah10, Brooke M., Arielle10, Shelby and Jessica, Andrea 36, Moonshine88, DeafGirl2000, and Jasthechic. Some excellent works were way too long for this page -- quelle tragedy! But thank you for sharing them with us here at The Whistler. Till next time. -- Ms. T. It's Time by ILuvAnimals1 You've heard them talking and now it's here. The millennium has come all too fast. All should be brave and none should fear. For we're sure to have a blast. So my friends, be prepared, Get ready for some fun, This great moment should be shared, The movie's about to run... Brace yourselves: IT'S TIME, my friends, IT'S TIME! Colors by flygurly17 My skin is a sort of brownish Pinkish yellowish white... My eyes are greyish blueish green, But I'm told they look orange at night... My hair is reddish blondish brown, But it's silver when it's wet... And all the colors I am inside Have not been invented yet. Dream House by Mooncalf Do you see it? Do you see this house, Miles long, with Windows everywhere? Falling walls Are an everyday occurrence here; Each fall leads to a new room. Do you see it? Do you see this house With it's countless rooms And unfound secrets? You step through a door, and A new room appears; And every horizon is broadened. Do you see it? This unbearably new house, With rooms that rain in, And moss beds, And happy fathers, Half-asleep and soaked? And enormous ballrooms With disco balls, And tiny closets With monsters in And under the beds? Do you see it? Do you see this house? This Dream House? Sky Walking by Anonymous I'm stepping on snow stars, Cold crystally pole stars, I'm stepping on snow stars That fall from the sky. I'm stepping on snow stars, Cold crystally pole stars, But now there are no stars Where I have walked by. Summer Moon On A Winter Night by BexaGuitar Outside my window, The temperature drops. Huddled in my blanket I sigh into the pane, Creating a cloud That slowly disappears Into the bittersweet and frosty evening. But lo, in the distance The moon hangs low, Falling down, Submitting to the sun. It glows with such a light My bones nearly collapse For no sun ever reaches her Before the dawn comes. But there it is, Smiling upon me, Telling me the summer Is not that far away. So, tucked into my quilt I whisper goodbye To the summer moon On a winter night. And even though I'm sad I try to be happy For the summer is not That far away. Connection by Kit Cat When you talk to me, The world is silent. When you look at me, Nobody else is there. When you think of me, I can always tell. 3 through 6 lost. Page 3 required Flash. External Links *The Whistler, January 2000 Category:Whistler Issues